Pennies
by OllyO111
Summary: Three months after the final battle, Harry Potter is taking a well deserved vacation in Scotland, but who does he run into in a diner? And where do these two end up after dinner... Lemon, smut, slash, DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! This isn't my first smut fic, but first one on this account! My first Chapter is right here! This is a lemonade fic!!! First chapter is the sweet lemons, second is gonna be the sour smutty chappie! I know you're all looking forward to this! So please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! If I did... well lets just say the prefect bathroom scene would have gone down a little differently if you get kmy drift ^_-

* * *

Harry James Potter sat at a small diner, three months after the war. Tired and victorious, He had decided to take a while away from the wizarding world in order to relax some. He had been given an all expense paid six month vacation, in a small flat in muggle Scotland, where he had been using Hedwig to keep in touch with his friends, and politely refuse ministry photo shoots and interviews. Since three days after the final battle, he had managed to avoid any witches or wizards (as far as he knew of course, but seeing as he had just defeated one of the greatest dark wizards of all time he assumed if magical persons were to see him they'd say something, seeing as he wasn't under any magical concealment.)

He sighed softly as the waitress walked over, She had brown curls and tan skin, with a red velvet choker around her neck. She was wearing a red and white plaid dress, as was the diner's uniform. He smiled at her as she took a pen out from behind her ear.

"Hey cutie, what can I get for you?" She asked sweetly placing the pen to a notepad.

"Hmmm... I'll have the caeser salad, without the chicken and a sweet tea please." He asked folding his menu and handing to her.

"Coming right up Hun." She said, placing her pen securely back in her hair and turning back to the counter.

Harry let out what seemed like the tenth sigh that day. He wasn't missing the wizarding world yet, but he was just... lonely. He didn't want the immediate fame and hustle and bustle, but one familiar face wouldn't hurt.

The bell by the entrance rang as the door opened and a gust of wind blew through the diner and Harry glanced up, and what he saw made him freeze and stare. Through the door had just walked the answer to Harry's wish, and proof that the universal irony network was still alive and well: Draco Malfoy.

The blonde teen looked around and Harry tried to hide behind his hand, but unfortunately, if you grow up with someone for seven years, they're easily recognized.

"Potter?" Draco looked at Harry slightly nervously, before raising a hand and waving awkwardly. Harry gave him a half smile and waved back. Draco shuffled his feet nervously for a few seconds before turning to the counter. Harry tried to ignore the talk but overheard some of the conversation anyway.

"I'm sorry doll, but we're fresh out of tables." Draco sighed and looked at his watch, before nodding and turning to leave. Harry tried to push down his guilt at being the last one into the diner, and seating one at his two-person table, but it was easier thought then done.

"Malfoy!" Harry called, causing Draco to spin around and look at him warily. "If you want- I mean, I have an extra seat, so... err... Would you, I mean..." Draco smirked and walked over to Harry's table, sitting in the chair across from him and mumbling a quick "Thanks."

There was an awkward silence until the waitress came up and asked Draco his order, leaving Harry in silent thought.

He didn't hate Draco anymore, in fact he didn't much dislike him at all, after the final battle, the entire Malfoy family came to Harry at the celebration feast and apologized, and cordially asked for forgiveness, which he gave them, feeling that Narcissa's act of saving his life back in the woods was more then worth forgiveness. Harry wasn't even sure if he had ever truly hated Draco, it was just that he greatly... disagreed with him on... well everything. He vaguely registered the waitress pouring Draco a cup of coffee and sauntering away before he looked back on Draco. He was wearing a pumpkin colored button up short sleeved shirt, and faded skinny jeans, very contrast to his usual colors of green and black, although Harry thought that these colors suited him more. Harry on the other hand was wearing dark skinny jeans and a pale purple and green plaid button up shirt, with the top two buttons undone. Harry noticed how Draco's pale skin seemed to almost glow in the summer sunset outside the window.

"Potter... POTTER!" Draco said, waving his hand in front of Harry's face, causing Harry to jump up.

"What?" He asked dazed, looking at Draco.

"Nothing, It's just that I've been calling you for a minute now." Draco said, slightly amused at Harry's lack of attention.

"Oh, sorry." Harry said, blushing, and taking a sip of his tea, that the waitress must have delivered while he was zoned out. "So... err... what are you doing in Scotland?" He asked, looking for a casual conversation topic.

"Oh, well I felt like getting away from all the parties for a while, and I have an aunt here, just twenty minutes from here, so I've been staying with her for the past two months, I like the countryside it's..." He thought for a moment "refreshing." He finished, sipping his coffee. "And you? Didn't the ministry buy you a mansion or something?"

Harry rolled his eyes "They tried, but I turned it down, I didn't especially want a big house, I just feel calmer in a small space, so they settled for buying me a flat, just up the street."

Draco raised his eyebrows "And what? You've just been here? For three months? But You're the Chosen one! The Savior of the wizarding world! Shouldn't you be celebrating? You know, parties every night? Woman? Drinking!?"

Harry laughed into his salad and looked at Draco smiling. "Come now Draco? Surely you don't think of me as the party type do you? I don't think I could stay sane if I was forced to stay there without a break, and truth be told, I'm quite enjoying my quiet vacation!" He chuckled to himself and took a few more bites of lettuce before he realized that Draco was staring at him. "What?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing" Draco said staring at Harry "It's just... you called me Draco?"

Harry blushed realizing that he had, in fact called him Draco.

"Y-yes, well, we are legally adults now, so I think we should be able to use our first names with each other, I mean, It's not like we're fighting anymore right?... but now that I think about it, did Crabbe and Goyle even call you Draco?"

It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. "Crabbe and Goyle? Nah, but then again, we weren't exactly what you would call 'close friends'." He took another sip of his coffee.

Harry frowned "Surely you had friends though?" He asked, sipping his tea.

"Don't be stupid, of course I had friends! Blaise and Pansy." He said smirking at Harry.

"Wait," Harry said confused "I thought you were dating Pansy?" Draco spat out most of his coffee back into his cup as he snorted with laughter.

"Me and Pansy?!?" He said throwing his head back and laughing. "Now That's funny." He chuckled while grinning at Harry, and for some reason Harry found himself smiling back.

"Really, because you to could have fooled me." He said giggling.

"No, believe me, it's impossible seeing as I'm gay." He froze, and stopped laughing and looked nervously at Harry, who, he was surprised to see, hadn't stopped smiling.

"Don't look so scared Draco, I'm gay to." He said, taking another bite of his almost finished salad.

Draco's eyes widened "R-really? What about the Weaslette?" He asked drinking the last bit of his coffee.

"Ginny? Nah, she's like my sister. Like Hermione, she was the first, and the last girl I ever dated, and we both agreed it was for the best, and we're still really close." Harry scoffed.

"So," said Draco smirking "it was one of those 'I snogged my boyfriend and turned him gay' scenarios?"

Harry giggled "No it was one of those 'I snogged my girlfriend and we both turned gay', she got together with Cho Chang shortly after the final battle." He said smiling, looking over Draco's shoulder and nodding to the waitress to bring over the check.

Draco barely had time to register the shock that Weaslette was gay before the waitress stunned him out of his thinking.

"That's gonna come down to $13 for the tea and salad, and $4 for the coffee." She said smiling. Harry began rummaging through his pocket but Draco stopped him.

"Let me, it's the least I can do for you after... well, everything." He smiled at Harry and handed the woman the money, several pennies falling from his hand as he did so. The girl leaned over and picked them up, handing them back to him.

"Keep those," She said, pointing at the pennies "You can use them at the fountain!"

Draco frowned "What fountain? He asked curiously, to his surprise Harry answered him.

"The penny fountain, it's a five minute walk from here, it's supposed to grant wishes if you throw pennies into it. It's pretty large, I've been there twice during the day, and it's obnoxiously crowded." He said, grimacing as though the memory of so many people throwing pennies pained him. The waitress smiled and leaned forward so that only they could hear her.

"Deserted at night though." She said, winking "Have fun you to." She turned away and walked back behind the counter. Draco looked thoughtfully at the pennies before holding one up and flipping it to Harry who caught it in his cupped hands.

"Well, we should get going if we want to see the fountain before midnight." He said, giving Harry a genuine smile, which curiously made Harry's stomach flip, though he wasn't entirely sure why...

The two stood up and left the diner, with Harry in the lead, sharing light conversation about weather and what not.

Soon Harry grinned and turned a corner, which brought the fountain into sight. Draco gasped.

It was huge! It was circular and must have been twenty feet long each way and forty feet around! It wasn't more then a foot deep, and along the edge, every five feet or so, was a jet that shot water up towards the center of the fountain. Every few seconds the water changed colors as the underwater lights switched in a rainbow pattern. The space around the fountain was hidden by tall pine trees, and the area was completely deserted but for the two eighteen year olds.

Draco looked over at the slightly smaller form of Harry, who was walking to the edge of the fountain, where he proceeded to slip off his shoes and socks and swing his feet over the edge to rest in the water. He looked up at Draco and smiling.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to come join me?" He asked, looking slightly nervous as if he was seriously thinking that Draco might choose to just stand there. But Draco smiled and walked over to the fountain and sat next to Harry, taking of his sandals as well (Who'd have guessed he was a sandal guy!?) before slipping his feet into the water and sighing.

Harry was looking dreamily towards the center of the fountain.

"Hmmmm..." he said under his breath.

"What?" Draco asked curiously.

"Wha? OH! Nothing... I was just thinking how much fun it would be to run out to the middle, under the jets you know!?" He said very fast. Draco chuckled, 'He's like an exited ten year old' he thought amused. Suddenly Harry looked up at Draco and smiled. "Hey Draco..."

Draco frowned "What?" he asked. Harry continued to look at him pointedly and it suddenly clicked. "Oh no, I will not. Harry, we'll get in so much trouble!" He said looking around.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh don't be such a kill joy Draco! Nobodies here! Come onnnnnn." He groaned tugging at Draco's sleeve.

Draco frantically looked for an excuse. "W-well... I'm not wearing my bathing suit and if you think I'm skinny dipping in this fountain you're—"

"Draco! Come on, we'll just go out in our clothes! Besides, we can always just spell ourselves dry afterwards!" Harry added in a whisper, looking at Draco imploringly.

Draco sighed not being able to think of anymore excuses and looked defeatedly at Harry, who smiled at him and held out a hand as he stood, facing Draco.

"Come on Draco... don't you trust me?" Draco's breath caught in his throat for no apparent reason, and he took Harry's hand and stood up. Harry grinned and the two faced the center of the fountain. Harry gave Draco one final glance before he tugged his hand and ran into the water.

The jets came down on top of them lighter then Draco would have expected. He smiled and ran after Harry, before he slipped on some algae and fell backwards. Through the pouring water he heard Harry's laughter and suddenly he gave a wicked grin, reaching up and giving Harry's wrist a sharp yank. Harry gasped as he fell on Draco. He continued to laugh as he rolled off and splashed Draco, who spluttered and splashed him back. They continued to slip on their knees and get each other as soaked as they could for several minutes before Draco managed to wrestle his way to his feet, pulling Harry with him. When they got up Harry spun around and yelped as he fell forward against Draco, who reached around to catch him.

And that's how the two boys ended up with Harry's hands pressed flat against Draco's chest, and Draco's hands on Harry's lower back, pulling him flush against himself. Harry and Draco looked at each other, Harry was sporting a miraculous blush, as his smile slipped into a dazed expression. Draco looked down at Harry for a moment, then, before he could stop himself he had leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to Harry's.

A second later however he pulled back and gasped.

"Harry! I—I'm s-sorry, I don't know what I was thinking I just—" Harry slipped his hand down into his pocket and pulled it back out, holding the copper penny from the diner in front of Draco's eyes.

"Draco," He said softly "Make a wish." He flipped the coin, and it fell in what felt like slow motion, until it landed with a 'plop' sound in the fountain. Draco stared at the ripples for a moment before he felt arms wrapping themselves around his neck. He looked back at Harry who stood on his tip toes and looked Draco in the eyes searchingly for half a second, before he kissed him again. This time Draco pressed against Harry's lips, as they moved against each other. Draco licked Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he was granted immediately. He pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth memorizing every ridge and line, before shifting as his tongue danced with Harry's. He bit Harry's bottom lip lightly, smirking inwardly as Harry moaned and tangled his fingers in Draco's hair.

They pulled apart, both panting harshly, Harry was flushed prettily, and Draco couldn't help but notice that the red disappeared into the loose shirt and Draco found himself itching to undo the rest of the buttons. He looked up at Harry who was smiling lightly.

"I think it's time you show me your ministry provided house."

* * *

YAY! Chapters done! I sat on my bed for three hours writing this!!! So read and review! And I'll.... dedicate chapter to to those who do!!!

Harry: Do I get Lemonade in the next chapter?

Olly: You'll be drinking something *wink wink*

Draco: *Smacks over the head with coffee mug* PEREVERT!

Harry: So I don't get lemonade? *sniff*

Draco: YOU MADE HARRY CRY! *huggles Harry* You better get him lemonade NOW!

Olly: heh heh... well I gotta go make some lemonade.... REVEIW!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm back! DON'T YOU LOVE ME? TOW CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS!! AAAH! It's wonderful I know.

Warning: THIS IS A SMUT CHAPTER! If you're looking for the sappy romance, GO READ CHAPPIE NUMBER ONE!!!

NOW READ my minions, read

Dedicated to:

Simply Madness

PerfectTailor

Leyu02o.O wait Leviathan02 to

Violet Sirblu

* * *

Draco and Harry managed to stumble up the street, which was difficult for Harry in his state of euphoria, and difficult for Draco in his state of.... well... Draco's state explained both of their current states of undress. They had both left their shoes down by the fountain, Draco's shirt was hanging on by a button, Harry's glasses were slipping off his nose, and he just managed to unlock the door to his flat and slam it shut behind them before reaching down to undo Draco's belt.

Once inside the flat Draco grasped Harry's wrists and he paused.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked nervously, thinking Draco was changing his mind about being here with Harry.

Draco, realizing what Harry was thinking smiled at him reassuringly, before looking around at Harry's flat. "Only the ministry can compact a mansion into a four room flat." He said, admiring Harry's house.

They walked through the front door into a living room of sorts. It had a velvet couch with a blanket strewn over it clumsily, as though it had recently been used. Lining the walls were book shelves, stocked full of books, some magical, some not. The floor was silver and gold tile, with what looked like an antique red and black carpet covering the majority of it. The walls were hung with portraits. Draco realized this must be a partially magical home, when a man in one of the pictures sneezed and scratched his nose. Though a door on his Right Draco could see a kitchen with black steel appliances, and a silver table. The walls all around were a faded blue-green, almost like a pale turquoise.

Draco assumed the bathroom and dining room were very lovely as well, but the tour could be later... if there was a later...

Harry was looking nervously at Draco as he scanned his flat. Suddenly Draco smiled and looked at Harry.

"So, is the bedroom as lovely as the living room?" He asked.

Harry grinned and took Draco's hand in his, walking towards a door at the front of the living room. "You'll just have to see for yourself." They walked through the door, Harry in the lead.

The bedroom was a soft purple on the walls. The bed was, surprisingly enough seeing as Harry lived alone, a queen-sized bed, with black and white designed comforter and sheets. There was a burgundy dresser at the foot of the bed, and just like the living room there were books lining the walls.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand gently and pulled him over to the bed where he sat him down. All of the lights were out, so the only vision came from the living room light coming through the open bedroom door. Draco sat down in front of Harry and reached out to cup his face in his hands.

Harry blushed and bit his lip. 'Cute' Draco thought smiling. He leaned forward and gave Harry a kiss Harry on the lips, which Harry deepened immediately. As Harry twined his fingers in the blonde's hair, Draco put a hand to Harry's chest and pushed him back gently so that he was lying on his back.

Harry let out a breathy moan against the older boys lips, causing Draco to growl. He reached down and undid the last button on his shirt before he through it off to the side carelessly. He then began to undo Harry's shirt, while keeping the frantic lip-lock going.

He had trouble when he got to the final button and he growled impatiently. He heard Harry giggle slightly into his mouth before pulling away and smirking at Draco. He reached down to meet Draco's hand and undid the last irksome button, which with some persistence came undone. Harry squeaked as Draco wrapped an arm around his waist and lifted his torso off the bed so he could fully remove the shirt. He then gently laid Harry back on the bed and bent over to give Harry a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling back and taking Harry's glasses with him so he could admire Harry.

Harry's hair was ruffled (more than usual), his glasses were off, causing Harry's viridian eyes to stand out against the black and white comforter, enticing Draco. His tan body was thin, and lithe, not muscly, but not out of shape. An enticing flush had spread across Harry's body, and he was panting slightly. His lips were swollen and to finish off the picture, he was giving Draco the same look that Draco was giving him.

'So...beautiful' was the thought that slipped into Draco's mind as he leaned down and began to kiss Harry's neck. Harry gasped and threw his head back against the pillows, giving Draco better access to his throat. Draco licked at a spot right below Harry's ear and smirked inwardly as Harry moaned. He began to nip and suck at that spot until Harry was shivering underneath him, and the bulge in his pants was very evident.

Draco then proceeded to lick, suck, bite, and kiss down Harry's chest, taking one of Harry's nipples into his mouth and sucking, causing Harry to squirm and moan beneath him. Draco continued to make his way down Harry's chest until he got to the hem of Harry's pants. He looked up at Harry, and found him staring back down at Draco through half lidded eyes. Draco looked back down and slowly (to slowly for Harry's liking) undid his jeans, before slipping them down off his legs, along with his boxers, and tossing them off to the side, before sitting back to look at Harry.

Harry was looking embarrassed, and was certainly blushing everywhere. He was chewing on his lip slightly and nervously fingering the comforter beneath him, although from the obvious erection Draco could tell he was enjoying it.

Draco leaned forward so that his bare chest pressed against Harry's, and his clothed groin pressed against Harry's naked one causing Harry to arch his back and moan, grabbing Draco's shoulders.

"Your gorgeous." Draco whispered in Harry's ear. Harry looked up at him for a moment, before tugging at his shoulders and pulling Draco in for a kiss. As their tongues mingled Harry reached down and undid Draco's pants, before sliding them down and with Draco's help, they were soon both naked and pressing against each other. Harry bent his knee so that Draco could slide easily in between them. He lightly shifted his hips against Harry's causing the smaller boy to sigh and begin to thrust his hips up against Draco's.

Draco let out a moan that was quickly swallowed by Harry, as he thrust back against him. His heart was thrumming against his and Harry's chest, creating a frantic rhythm that the two boys were moving to.

With every thrust pleasure coursed through Harry's body and if he didn't stop now he was going to come sooner then he would like to. He lightly pushed on Draco's shoulders.

"Draco—mph, wait ah! H-hold on." He gasped out. Draco froze immediately.

"Harry, what's wrong?" He asked, worried he had hurt him somehow.

Harry smiled "No-nothing, it's just that--" pant moan pant "I don't want to ah- f-finish yet." He said leaning up and kissing Draco gently for a second.

Draco eyed him nervously for a moment. "Are you sure? I mean, once we do this, well... we can't exactly UN-do it..." He said.

Harry rolled his eyes and giggled. "Draco, if I wanted to UN-do anything, do you really think I would have let you get into my bed and strip me?" he Asked, smirking.

Draco smiled back then spread Harry's legs gently before he paused.

"Eeer, Harry, you don't happen to have any--" He stopped as Harry pulled open a drawer on his bedside table and took out a bottle of raspberry scented massage oil, tossing it to Draco, who caught it and popped the top open. He poured some onto three fingers, before taking one, and with one last look at Harry he slipped his first finger passed the tight ring of muscles.

Harry gasped at the intrusion, hands gripping Draco's shoulders hard, as he adjusted to the strange feeling. Draco began to thrust the finger slowly, and as he felt Harry relax around it, he added a second finger. This time Harry felt a twinge of pain and flinched. Draco paused to give Harry time to get used to another finger, before he began to move this one to. After a minute or so he added his third finger and felt Harry tense and shut his eyes. Draco paused and bent over to kiss Harry on the fore head gently before slowly moving his fingers in and out. At first Harry whimpered as Draco thrust his fingers, but after a minute he began to moan and move against the fingers. Draco smirked as Harry shook and bucked against Draco's fingers enthusiastically. Draco began to scissor his fingers and curl them, and Harry whimpered and cried out.

"Draco! Now p-please. Take me now." He gasped in between moans. Draco nodded and removed his fingers, earning a whimper from Harry, before he wrapped Harry's legs around his waist, and lifted Harry's hips so that his erection lined up with Harry's entrance. He leaned Down as Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and began to whisper in Harry's ear.

"This will hurt at first but I promise you it will get better." And with that he thrust into Harry.

Harry let out a scream that was swallowed as Draco pressed his lips to the raven-haired boy's. It hurt! Several tears slipped down his cheeks, which Draco kissed away. They stayed still for several minutes before Harry choked out "Draco, ah! M-move!"

Draco pulled out until only the tip of his cock was inside, before he thrust forward. Harry whimpered, then moaned and pushed back against Draco, who quickly set up a pace that had both him and Harry moaning loudly.

Suddenly Draco shifted angles and hit Harry's prostate head on, causing him to cry out and buck up.

"Gah! Draco! There- ah! P-please, D-draco- ah!" Draco began to thrust harder into Harry, hitting his prostate each time, causing Harry to moan and whimper with each thrust.

Draco could feel the start of his orgasm coming on, and could see by looking at Harry's almost pornographic expression that he wasn't far behind either. He reached his hand down and began to fist Harry in time with the thrusts. Harry tightened his hold on Draco and buried his face in Draco's neck.

"Draco, I'm c-coming, ah! Draco!!" Harry cried out as he reached his orgasm and his seed shot up over his and Draco's stomachs.

At the feeling of Harry tightening around him, and hearing him cry out Draco's name in such a way bought Draco over the edge, and he spilled his seed into Harry, the green-eyed boys name on his lips.

The two boys laid there panting for several minutes, before Draco got the energy to pull out of Harry, tug the blanket out from under them, and toss it over himself and Harry.

He looked down at Harry who had his eyes closed and was smiling. He couldn't help but lean down and kiss the sleeping form, and realized that he wasn't sleeping when he kissed back. When they pulled apart Draco grinned at harry, who's eyes were still closed.

"So," Draco said "Safe to say that that was the best sex ever?" he asked?

"Mmmhmmm," Harry said grinning as well. "So, you never told me, how long have _you_ been gay?" he asked smirking.

"Well, I've known I was gay since second year." He said, then smiled "But I've known I was in love with you since fourth."

Harry's eyes shot open and he looked at Draco wonderingly. Then he spoke.

"Draco... I love you." He said slowly, as if not actually expecting to hear it back, but Draco smiled at him.

"Harry Potter, I love you." He said back, and then tilted Harry's chin and kissed him.

They ended the kiss and Draco Pulled Harry to him and Harry tucked his head in the crook of Draco's neck. Draco was about to go to sleep when Harry's head shot up.

"Wait, Are you saying we could have been doing this since _fourth year_!?"

Finite.

* * *

YESH! I have Finished! I know you all loved it!!

Olly: YAY! Lemonade for all! *Poors lemonade for Harry Draco and herself*

Harry: YAY! Lemonade! *huggles piture of lemonade*

Draco:... You live... for now....

Olly: R&R, But please note that all flames will be used to heat Draco's coffee! e

OllyO111

* * *


End file.
